These teachings generally relate to optical interconnects and signal routing.
Current signal routing from one circuit board to another within an electronics enclosure typically uses an electrical path through a common backplane and backplane connectors. Routing signals through the backplane is often difficult on densely populated circuit boards and limits layout freedom.
There is a need for a signal routing solution that frees board layout and reduces the number of connections to the backplane and traces run to the backplane.